


Go to sleep, Little Prince.

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: The title doesn't make sense right now, but I promise it will later on.Roman is big sad, the others are vaguely mentioned, more tags to be added as the story goes along.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Roman sobbed as he sunk to the floor, his back to the wall. They didn't love him. They didn't love him, they hated him. He tried so hard to get the others to love him, but it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he always managed to offend the others.

He didn't mean to! Truly, he didn't. He knew he was a narcissistic asshole, but he always tried his best to never purposely offend the others. 

He picked himself up off the floor, going into his bathroom and grabbing his razor. He had promised himself he'd never cut again, but he deserved to be in pain. He deserved to be in pain, and he deserved it coming from his own hand.

Pressing the razor to the scarred skin of his thigh, he dug it in as far as he could, before dragging it down. Mutilating his already marred skin. Tears blurring his vision, he brought the razor over to his other thigh and did the same thing.

Sitting down on the floor, he just watched the blood flow out of the cuts through his blurry, tear filled vision. He made no move to clean them up, but he knew he would have to eventually.

He had cut deep, deep enough to kill him if he didn't clean the cuts and stop the bleeding soon enough. As much as he wanted to die, as much as he knew the others would be better off without him… He couldn't do it to Thomas. 

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that Thomas needed him to continue to function and advance in his career, it was just that sometimes it felt like he didn't. But, no matter how dark his thoughts got, no matter how many times he wished he would just let himself bleed out.. He would pretend to be happy. For Thomas.

For Thomas he would pretend that everything was okay, and that he didn't want to die nearly every hour of every day. After all, he was nothing if not a good actor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update

So, this is not an update to the fic. But it is an update. 

I've slowly been getting out of the Sanders Sides fandom, and it's to the point where I still love it, but I'm just not as.. into it as I was. I'll still update the fics I've started, just not as frequently.

I've been more into Haikyuu (I love Tsukishima, he's my favorite), My Hero Academia (Iida is best boy), Yuri!!! on Ice (Yuuri x Victor is that good shit), Ouran High School Host Club (They literally call each other Mommy and Daddy, how can you NOT ship Tamaki and Kyoya?), and a couple other animes.

What I'm trying to say, is that I'm a huge fucking weeb now, and I'm going to be posting fanfiction about them now. But, like I said, I'm not completely abandoning Sanders Sides, I still love it, Roman is still my favorite, I'm just slowly growing more and more out of the fandom as the days go on.

Until my next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I continue this random 2am nonsense or nah?


End file.
